The Shadow
by AryaStark25
Summary: Her job, to kill Agent Gibbs. She watched him for weeks and when she finally gets the chance to kill him, she doesn't she stays to protect him instead. But is she really there to protect him? or she is waiting for something else? Will staying with Gibbs help her remember the past she has long forgotten or will her memories be gone forever?
1. Chapter 1

I hid in the alley and watched him, Agent Gibbs, my target. He was walking across the street talking to a man Tony, I think. I could only catch bits and pieces of the conversation but it didn't sound like they had noticed I was here, watching. My foster Father Adam had trained all of his children to work as spies for him. He had children all over the world that worked for him I happened to be the best one he had in town. I was good at working with guns,knifes and computers so Adam gave me one simple job. Kill Agent ? I wasn't sure and I wasn't going to ask him either, I had made the mistake of asking him questions before and the man beat me bloody, I was never asking why again.

I walked across the street and sat on a bench that was close enough so I could hear the conversation but far enough that I wouldn't draw attention to myself " Boss its Ziva she says there's a case" Of course there is a case when isn't there a case, they were always working. Gibbs and Tony walked by me, I got up and walked back across the street to the alley when I looked back Gibbs was staring at me.

It didn't take long for me to find this Case they had, I just had to follow the flashing lights and I soon found myself in front of a book store a person lay dead in the alley by the store. I took a step closer and saw a women in her twenty's there was blood in her once blonde hair, her blue eyes open staring at nothing but it was the way she died that caught my attention she was shot once in the chest and once in the forehead. One of Adams kids had done it, I had only met the boy once a few years ago he was seventeen with brown hair and green eyes I think his name was Chris. " Hey your that kid from earlier" I looked away from the women and found Tony standing next to me. This isn't good, think of something " You must be confused" I told him as I looked over at the rest of his team, Gibbs was only talking to a officer, the geeky guy was no where to seen and Ziva was watching me, her gaze went from my face to the gun on my hip then went back to my face " TONY!" She yelled as she stepped closer. I turned and ran.

I don't think I have ever ran that fast in my life, I couldn't get caught if they got me and Adam found out it wasn't going to end well for me. I risked a look bad to find Ziva and Tony where both after me but Geeky guy and Gibbs were no where. I frowned as I ran faster probably not a good sign, I ran out onto the street and almost made it to the other side when a car came out of know where and smashed against my right shoulder. Pain exploded in my shoulder as I hit the ground, I clenched my teeth and I pushed myself off the ground and tried to ran only to have someone grab my shoulder and push me against the car " You little girl run fast" Tony said from behind me " You haven't seen anything yet" I told him and I kicked out my foot and caught him in the knee his grip on me loosened enough for me to turn around and get punched in the face by Ziva. I fell towards the ground landed right next to Tony. Ziva walked over and took the gun I watched that's Adams gun, if I don't get that back he is going to kill me I thought as Ziva put me in the back of Gibbs' car and slammed the door shut.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat in a chair in the interrogation room and counted the tiles on the roof 32. I had been in here for hours and no one had come in, my shoulder as killing me so I took to counting roof tiles to distract myself. I had started to count them again when the door opened and in walked Tony. " So little girl you have a name?" he asked and I smiled, what do I tell him, when you worked for Adam you changed your name for every new job you got I had been given so many jobs that I couldn't remember what my real name was " Kelly" I said I remembered reading Gibbs' file he had a daughter named Kelly " So Kelly, why did you run?" He asked and I smiled" well you know I thought I could use some exercise"I told him and he smiled " Right, Okay! Kelly if that is your real name, why are you following us?" Well he got the following part right just not the person, Gibbs was my target no one else. I opened my mouth to answer when the door opened and Gibbs walked in with a dark haired girl " Abby take her prints" He told the girl-Abby- and she danced over to me " Can I see your hand please?" She asked I glanced over at Gibbs and found his hand on his gun,Smart I thought as I put my hand in Abbeys. After taking my prints Abby bounced out of the room followed by Gibbs leaving just Tony and I in the room.

Gibbs pov

I walked into Abby's lab " What did you get off of her prints Abbs?" I asked as I walked around the table and stood next to her. " The better question is what didn't I get. I got like a hundred different hits, its like she keeps changing names and almost every time she changes her name she moves to" Abbey told me and I frowned " I want you to check and see if there are any murders when she changes her name" I waited as Abbey typed " Yeah there is.. how did you know that?" She asked but I was already heading towards the stairs, I had left Tony alone with a child who may have killed more people then I have " TONY!" I yelled as I walked into the room. There I found Tony knocked out and the girl was standing in front of him " Kid" I said as I lifted my gun " Turn around I don't wanna hurt you" I told her as I took a step froward. She turned around then and faced me " he wanted me to kill you" She said as she walked closer to me " and I would have done it, probably still might" She was standing in front of me now "Adam Right? that's who you mean? He kidnapped you ten years ago from London you remember? Your name is Alexandra Williams, your fifteen years old and you had a older sister Carrie who was also kidnapped" I told her and she lifted her face and looked me in the eye " Alexandra Williams" She whispered it. Did she not remember her own name? I put my gun away " Hey I'm going to go and Ducky our doctor and have him look at ?" I asked as I guided her to a chair.

I came back a few minutes later with Ducky " I'm going to leave you here with her I will be right outside the door with Tony if you need anything" I told him as I closed the door and stood in the hallway waiting" Girl packs a punch" Tony said as he put ice on his nose and I laughed "looks like it". We stood in the hallway for a long time when Ducky finally came from the room " Well her shoulder is fine but... the girl is covered in scars from past beating" he informed me and I frowned and walked into the room to find her pulling her shirt back over her head but not before I saw long pink scars running down her back " My name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Now sit down so we talk" 


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs left the room after our talk, but before he did he left a file on the table for me to look at it was my file it had my name on the cover. I reached across the table and took the file in my hands and opened it. I read the file and put it down on the table again, I have a photographic memory so I remembered every little detail. The sound of someone yelling caught my attention " Tell me your joking" someone said outside the door " No I'm not" Gibbs said as he opened the door leaving Tony and Geeky guy- whose name I still haven't learned-outside  
"What was that about?" I asked as Gibbs sat in the chair across from me " I talked to the director and we decided that instead of sending you to jail you will work for us" he said as he pushed a badge and gun across the table " Do I have a choice?" I asked him and he laughed " no" He answered.I frowned why would he want me to work with him, I was going to kill him no more then ten hours ago " why would you want me to work here? I mean I was going to kill you" I told him and looked at me " you had a lot of chances to kill me and you didn't. I just gave you a gun and you haven't shot me, I don't think you want to hurt me" He paused " So you saw our dead girl outside the book store, her name was" I cut him off " Adam had her killed. Chris Stevens is the kid who did it" I told him " I can help you find him if you want Gibbs"

~Two hours later ~

I sat in a coffee shop and waited for Chris to come, I had sent him a email telling him something came up and I needed his help he said he would meet me here. I looked around the shop and spotted Ziva and the Geek across the store. I let out a sigh " Hey little bird" I heard Chris say from behind me " So you ran into a problem with mister Gibbs" He sat down " What can I do to help" His green eyes met mine " He knows that I'm here to kill him" I paused " I don't know what to do" he reached across the table and grabbed my hand " We can fix this " He told me and I gave him a sad smile as Ziva came up from behind him and pushed him down on the table " You are under arrest" she told him as Geek came and 'arrested' me.

I sat in the back of Tony s car and watched as Gibbs and Ziva drove off with Chris, glancing over at Tony I saw him glaring at me  
" You don't like me very much do yo?" I asked and he laughed " You were going to kill Gibbs!" He yelled " I don't trust you" He told me. Silence filled the car as we waited for geeky guy " God McGee you are so slow" Tony said when Geeky guy-McGee- Finally showed up " Sorry I wanted coffee and doughnuts" He said and he handed Tony a coffee, he turned around and held a coffee out to me " Thought you might want one" He said and I gave him a small smile " Thank you." I might end up liking it here I thought as we drove towards NCIS.


End file.
